


My husband's husband is my husband too

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: WIP collection [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Problems, quarter life crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: After having to leave the old apartment, Akaashi, Kenma, Kuro and Bokuto move to a new place together and have to learn to arrange new feelings along with new furniture.Feat. Kuroo in University, Kenma advancing his business, Bokuto living his trophy husband dream and Akaashi... not so much.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: WIP collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My husband's husband is my husband too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My boyfriend's boyfriend is my boyfriend too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420001) by [JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn). 



> Do you peeps have any idea how much we've always wanted to write this sequel?? Maybe someday we'll actuallyfollow through, but here's the bit we have.
> 
> Also, it is NOT written in first person, rest assured.

_Moving is a terrible ordeal, and I sure hope to not repeat it for a long while. It was hard finding a place that would work for both Pain-in-the-ass and Parakeet. I didn’t have much to add there. To be honest, it feels odd to just admit there was nothing I could have added to that decision. I have nowhere I need to be most days, now that I am, well, a waste of fucking space. I feel a bit like a spoiled child, most of the time._

_I didn’t want to move. Our old apartment was the closest I ever got to feeling at home, you know? Back home my mother and father always made me feel more like a pet than a child. Still, there are days I also miss that. Since I dropped out, since my parents sent a notice (a fucking notice!) saying we were not allowed to continue in our apartment, everything feels absolutely pointless on my end. I wasted most of my life towards something I didn't even care about, and now that I decided to follow dreams I realize there are none._

_I’m also mad. That apartment is where I was happiest, it was in that apartment I met the men I love, it was in that apartment that Pudding made a goddamn presentation about polyamory. This new place just feels like a reminder of the failure I feel like sometimes._

_Also, four grown men sharing five rooms in total? Hell. I swear I can’t walk two steps without bumping into someone, but then that's actually quite good when you need excuses to kiss your boyfriends._

-

Kenma could swear the boxes were multiplying by their own will. He took a moment to contemplate the mess while sitting on the ground of his office, if he could call it that. He hadn’t realized there would be so many things to be unpacked and so much stuff to be put in place before the stream tomorrow. He couldn’t miss a stream, people were excited about some new skins in the game and he wanted to see what the fuss was about. 

“Kenma! Finished it!” He heard Koutarou's loud voice from exactly two feet away, and sighed as a reflex before turning. His boyfriend hopped closer, excitedly making a grand gesture towards the desk he had just finished assembling. 

Kenma stood up as well, joints popping, and stepped closer to check if it was sturdy enough. Luckily, it was perfect. He turned back to Koutarou, who was clearly expecting a reaction, and gave him a soft smile and a pat on the head.

“Good job, thank you.” 

That of course led to a crushing hug that lifted him off his feet, as Koutarou was wont to do. Kenma was unsure why it still caught him off guard sometimes. He just let himself be crushed, as usual, because that made Koutarou happy. Soon enough his boyfriend let him go and moved on to where their shelves had to be set up. 

Koutarou was being super helpful assembling all the furniture in the office before anything else, since there was some urgency on that front. Keiji had been spending the entire morning on his phone and notebook, getting their internet, their power and the like up to speed so life would be functional in this new space. Tetsurou, on the other hand, had fixed up their kitchen and then proceeded to start making dinner. They would all do their bedroom together, as had been decided beforehand. Kenma didn’t mind, he knew most of his stuff would stay in the office anyway. 

Dragging the proper boxes to the newly assembled desk, he proceeded to grab his computer and consoles to be put into place. He wanted this to look even better than before, to celebrate this new phase in their lives (not that he would admit to such mushy thought later). Better because this place was really theirs, because they didn’t have to give anyone any satisfaction anymore. 

“Hey, Kenma?” Of course, Koutarou could not stay in silence for long. Which Kenma had mostly learned to enjoy throughout over two years dating. It was a bit like watching a streamer, he thought. There was always a running commentary, just instead of it being about games it was about the entire world. 

“Yes, Koutarou?” He asked without looking up from through the many cables he had to connect. 

It took a moment for the commentary to settle in, but soon enough Koutarou was talking

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to rage at us for giving you guys such a smol teaser lol


End file.
